


Finders Keepers

by Septembre_Rain (Zyrielle)



Series: The Dad Book [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 'temporary' he says, Baby Prompto Argentum, Cor is not pleased, Parent Cor Leonis, disguises, magic book makes a reappearance, mentions of human experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrielle/pseuds/Septembre_Rain
Summary: A bit of a rewind...Cor chucks the mission out the window and finds a baby.What really happened to Cor as the Dadbros were flailing in Lucis.Cor does a thing he doesn't want to and develops something too.





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> This spans after the first part of the series and the second. 
> 
> Baby's a year old.  
Cor is 24  

> 
> Translation time: 
> 
> Archimagirus - Chef
> 
> Anguis - Snake
> 
> Yay non-linear story telling.  
Not as funny or cracky as the first few installments.

======================

_Go row the boat to safer grounds _

_But don't you know we're stronger now _

_My heart still beats and my skin still feels_

_ My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears _

_But we're running out of time _

_For the echoes in my mind cry_

-[Running With The Wolves](https://youtu.be/06ht9MyJLT4), **Aurora**

=====================

Cor weaves his way through the rubble, making sure he hasn't left anything important behind. This place will turn into a furnace in a few minutes, so he should make it quick.

He had already taken his time a few hours earlier. The night guards were few and far in between, as the place was teeming with MT soldiers, although inactive, would only take a moment to start up. For now, he could roam the facility freely, provided he was quiet as a mouse. The people working here wouldn’t be coming in until the next shift, which was in a few hours, at dawn.

This was supposed to be easy. 'This' being a covert mission to steal intelligence about their MT technology. According to their tip, their lead scientist was using unspeakably horrific methods to develop their mechanical soldiers.

Easy in, easy out. Cor would be long gone by the time the Nifs noticed anything was wrong, if they did at all. Well, that had been the plan.

_ -A few hours earlier- _

He broke into Besithia's office first. The lead scientist would have access to everything he needed. He had been given a camera and a thumb drive with a program that would copy all the files of any system it was plugged into. He does just that. This would take a few minutes. He notices a folder and a voice recorder on the desk beside Verstael's computer.

_ Might as well, _he decides.

He presses play and reads the file. His grip on the folder tightens enough to crumple the papers. The bass voice that was coming through already sounded somewhat inhuman, but the story he told could only be described as hellish. A layer of cold sweat prickled at Cor's nape.

_ This man had no right to be called a scientist. How was this madman allowed to continue? _

Cor takes a few breaths in an attempt to calm the rage that was threatening to burst like a volcano.

_ Fuck it. _

Nothing prepared him for this. Screw being undetected. The drive was still copying._ Just how much data was in this thing? _

He opens the folder again and skims the pages. _ There. Basement. _

Cor vanishes the file into the armiger, deciding to read it later.

Next thing he knew, he was grabbing folders, tapes and hard drives. There was a lot scattered around, recordings, handwritten notes, journals and photographs. Once the drive finished copying, _ thank fucking-finally _, he rushes towards the secret elevators. A blueprint of the building was provided by their informant and was memorized in his head.

The things he read in the file and heard in the recording ran circles around his mind like a sick merry go-round.

_ The most recent batch has been labeled defective. _

_ …materials sourced from the towns with populations below 2000. _

_ …accelerated growth from zygotes to 1 year within 2 months. _

_ …rejected the daemon strains that were introduced after the 5th injections. _

_ …multiple organ failure after infusion. _

_ …seizures and half transformations before heart failure. _

_ …remaining defective units have been deactivated and will be studied or re-purposed for the next batches. _

_ Production of the next batch will start as soon as… _

Cor's state of mind could only be described as an oily, sticky mess of anger as he went through sealed room after sealed room.

_ A laboratory\nursery, with tubes instead of beds, all empty. _

_ Bodies on metal slabs and in cold storage tubes. _

_ All of them-ALL OF THEM were so young-babies, toddlers, barely old enough to walk or talk or gods forbid, crawl. _

Ice filled Cor's gut and cold fury pumped like lead through his veins.

Screw being discreet. This place was going down, and so were all the other MT research labs if he had any say in it.

He checked every room for survivors, for any sign of life. Something rattled in a cage. But what he found inside was more daemon than human. He decides to be kind and end them first before setting the rooms ablaze.

He wipes a sleeve on his face, smearing sweat, soot, and tears.

Cor was rushing towards the stairs amidst blaring alarms and the sound of lab machinery exploding when he hears it: the shrill cries of a child. He turns around.

How could he have missed it? He had thoroughly searched all of the rooms earlier. Cor follows the sound to find the source. A tank had burst, it was attached to what looked like an incubator of sorts. Cor circles around it. _ There _-a tube with just barely enough space to fit a-

_ Oh Gods. _

The small chamber was leaking with black liquid and filling smoke. Inside of it was a child-blessedly alive and screaming.

Cor didn't have time to think. He calls forth his Genji and cuts the side of the machine and tank open.

He reaches in to pick up the _ child? Is it still human? _ It was slick with tears, sweat, spit and the slimy black liquid leaking from the ports of the machine. There were IV lines and wires hooked onto its arms and chest. Thankfully it looked like only clear liquid was flowing through it. _ These will have to be pulled off. _ He struggles to hold the flailing child and cuts the wires and tubes and goes to a part of the room that was safe from the fire.

"Hey there little buddy. Sshhhh. I got you. I got you." He ignores sting behind his eyes. 

The small child was slippery and squirming so much, he almost drops the tiny thing twice. He sees some paper towels sticking out of a drawer and grabs those, trying to get the child as clean as possible in the little time that he could spare.

_ We have to get out of here soon. _

There was a chart on the table.

NH-01987 of batch 00O6-O204. Status:** Defective**

Sixth infusion of strain rejected.

**To be decommissioned and re-purposed.**

Cor snarls at the words and makes the chart disappear in a flash of blue crystals. The cries stop abruptly and quiet down to hiccups, eyes widening at the sparkling bright blue light. Its eyes were purple-blue like the tips of Sylleblossom petals in full bloom. 

_ You like the sparkly lights? _

He pulls out the needles and tubes sticking in its skin, relieved to see that the blood that comes out of its arms is red. Next he takes out a pack of band-aids from his pocket. Clarus made sure he was always well-stocked. As carefully as he could, he puts the band-aids in place where the needles were. The child doesn't fight him but does try to pick at the colorful plasters on its skin. Cor growls at the dark barcode that stood out starkly on its tiny wrist. The poor thing was only wearing a sleeveless robe and a diaper-Cor couldn’t tell its sex and it didn't matter at the moment. Its clothes wouldn't be enough for the cold outside.

He hurriedly raids the drawers and cabinets, finds a sheet and a towel and wraps both around the small body. _ This will have to do for now. _ The child is quiet, stealing glances at the fire and at the flashing lights of the alarms, but always going back to him, watching Cor as he moves. He finds a few diapers, a change of baby clothes and a pack of wipes, more towels and sheets. Cor vanishes those to the armiger too. The child's eyes grow wide with each lightning blue flash.

_ Why isn't there any food? How many-how, why, HOW--Stop thinking. _

On instinct, Cor grabs another sheet and makes a makeshift baby sling. He learned how to make one from Wesk when they had to evacuate citizens in Altissia years ago.

Another explosion goes off not far away, and Cor knows that they've run out of time. The child starts to whimper, grabbing onto Cor, shivering in fear. Smoke was starting to cloud the hallways. They had to get out fast. Cor holds the child close to his chest and dashes towards the stairs.

He hears some soldiers nearby, alerted by the explosions and the fire alarms. They were probably wondering why the sprinklers weren't working. Wesk and Cid taught him how to disable and dismantle security and safety systems and Cor had all these last few years to hone the skill down to an art. He's disabled some alarms, but not all due to some _distractions_. He could have easily taken them down with his sword, _ but then _.

He couldn't risk getting the child injured or wet so he sneaks past them. But then just as he's about to reach the stairs, the child _ sneezes. _

They give chase and shoot at Cor. He curses as he dodges the bullets, trying his best to shield the child. He doesn't risk warping because because the child wouldn't be able to handle it.

_ It's definitely harder to move with a child attached to your chest . _

At least two bullets find their mark on Cor. Thankfully they've hit nothing vital. He'll have to use a curative if he doesn't want to pass out from blood loss. He grits his teeth as he runs his sword through the soldiers who come too close.

He tries hard not to think of what's underneath those masks, beneath the metal plating that covered their bodies._ They don't even make a sound. _He refused to think of what they used to be, the evidence clinging onto him for dear life. Putting those thoughts away, he speedily retraces his steps back to where a stolen snowmobile is waiting for him. He steals one of the winter coats hanging against the wall and puts it on. He quickly switches it for the largest size he can find. It's a tight squeeze inside the coat, but thankfully the child doesn't seem to mind. 

_ Is it asleep? _The lack of sound and reactions from the child worry him, but when he takes looks at it, he sees huge purple-blue eyes looking right back at him.

They make it out through a service hatch. Cor empties an entire case of the strongest marble Firagas that Regis gave him. He would have used more, but ten spell casts should be more than enough to cave the garage and the entrance. He's been throwing the mini spell casts around the facility, making sure to create a chain explosion once one goes off. The fire from the basement or an MT stepping on one of his death marbles would eventually set the whole thing off and-- BOOM

_ There she blows. _

A series of explosions go off in quick succession. _ Time to go. _He revs up the engine to put more distance between them and the doomed lab. It sounded like the fireworks on those New year's eve parties that Regis and Clarus make him attend every year, but those explosions have never been as satisfying as these ones.

Once they're far enough, Cor stops and watches the building go down. No one had come after them. Cor made sure that there was only one working mobile, and he took it.

_T_ _hank Weskham and his lessons on being thorough._

_ This won't be the last facility that goes down; _Cor swears to himself.

The warm bundle in his coat struggles and a head peeks through the sheet, eyes widening as it watched the bright orange explosions and the billowing dark smoke rise up in the air, a contrast to the stark white of the surrounding forest covered in snow.

It looks back at Cor after the explosions die down. Its eyes are wide open, swimming in unshed tears, making them seem bright enough to glow. It was the most unusual shade of violet-almost blue, but not quite. It leans back into Cor, snuggling into his chest for warmth, and by reflex, he cradles the small body. The little head fit in Cor's palm perfectly, soft blond fuzz and all.

Cor swallows thickly. Being covert and discreet was no longer on the table. They would come looking for him. That was enough of a challenge alone-but it was nothing Cor couldn’t handle. The child however, complicated things. Cor didn’t know where to start.

_ How do I even get a baby back to Lucis? Should I even bring it with me? _

He would have to strategize. It was the perfect time to use that _ BOOK _ again. Wesk would certainly have some ideas, maybe Clarus too.

_ How the ever-loving fuck do I explain this? _

He covers the child's head with the sheet again, a bit surprised to see the sheet stain crimson from his hand. He remembers getting shot. _ Right. _ He pulls out a potion and pours a bit on his wounds. He would need to ration those. Regardless, now was not the time to think about that.

The child burrows in and sighs warmly into his chest. Cor wraps the coat tighter around them both.

Snow starts falling heavily around them. _ Good _ , he thinks, _ this'll help cover our tracks. _But he knows it'll make survival much harder.

_ This changes everything. _

The realization hits him hard as he drives away.

He makes it to the cave he's been using as a shelter for the last few weeks before finally cracking open the blasted book.

\+ + + + +

**"How do I take care of a stolen baby?"**

\+ + + + +

"You've stolen it so you're keeping it right?"

The question rattles his brain. Trust Regis to ask the most damned questions.

Generally and logically speaking, yes. He guesses most people do keep stolen items, that would be the expectation. Unless money was the motivation in the first place and the stolen item would be sold later.

But if the stolen item was a baby, did such trivial things really still apply?

To Cor of all people?

_ Pfft. Of course not _.

He stole the baby to save it from the evil Nif scientists, to save it from imminent death, experimentation, to prevent it from being turned into an evil killing machine. Once they got back to Insomnia, they could study it, get as much information as possible, let Clarus process the intel and take care of the child. And if the child was safe, Clarus give it to a family to be raised.

Cor swears. If it were several decades older, they could probably use techniques Cor was more familiar with when it came to 'extracting' information from living subjects. Some of those techniques he learned from Wesk, and some he picked up along his missions, and the rest he developed on his own. He swears again, he should have snagged a researcher instead. He could have done that easily too. But that had not been the original plan. They'd all go into hiding now, be transferred to another facility or worse. Oh what he would give for a chance to go after their head scientist, Verstael Besithia himself. He'd love to use his _ knowledge and techniques on information gathering _ to the full extent. But for now, all he had were files, tapes, drives, and a baby. Hopefully they were enough. Not like he could coerce or torture information out of…

No. He could never imagine doing any of that to a baby, though the sheer imagery of it was both seriously fucked up and ridiculously funny. Who would do that to such an adorable face? It wasn't fair. When did evil laboratories start making such cute babies made of sunshine who had eyes that changed shades like the sky fresh after dusk?

_ Honestly, the nitty-gritty-torture route would have been easier than... this. _

Cor's heard and read stories of people falling for their prisoners or captors, but this was ridiculous. Cor enjoyed his solitude. He would never admit that he got lonely on these solo missions. But he can't deny that the little menace had taken over most of his time and attention when he should have been busy doing other things, but he didn't mind it. Alone, he could have been miles away by now, far enough from the Empire's reach and close enough to Weskham to breathe easy.

He begrudgingly gave the child most-if not all of the attention it demanded. That was because the alternative was a screaming, kicking little passenger that would undoubtedly call the attention or anything and everything with ears within a fifty mile radius. Also, due to the smell, Cor was forced to deal with cleaning, bathing and changing it. Of course upon the first instance it was discovered that the child was male. He couldn't tell at first because he hadn't bothered to assume and the child was so damn pretty.

They were fortunate enough to pass by some abandoned houses and scavenge some much needed supplies. Cor wondered but didn't want to think of what happened to the previous residents of the empty houses. He's read some of the files out loud. They made horrific but effective bedtime stories for the child. But hey, if it helped them survive, Cor wouldn't question it. He found himself working thrice as hard to keep his little 'captive' alive. He was just so helpless and needed to be fed SO OFTEN. Cuteness was probably a self-defense mechanism at this point, and at times an offensive maneuver . On Cor, it was very, very effective.

Cor found himself letting the baby put his pudgy little hands through his beard, on his face, even indulging the little menace and welcoming those wiggly tiny digits into his mouth while puffing up his cheeks because the little monster liked it.

_ That sentence had too many 'little's in it. _

But seriously, the baby was probably cold and it wouldn't do if his little fingers froze off, also, he fussed and screamed whenever Cor refused to welcome those little fingers in his mouth.

Cor was sure he painted quite the picture: a greasy young man dressed in tattered and bloodstained rags, with a weeks old beard, carrying a baby who was the equivalent of a human chocobo chick strapped to his chest in a makeshift baby sling made of a light blue blanket studded with yellow stars. It had to be that one because the boy liked it.

He liked being stuck on Cor like a lizard hugging a wall. Cor told himself it was just because of the cold, and it was of outmost importance for the little one's comfort. Oh, the things he did to keep the little one happy. If only because a happy baby meant no crying.

He wished there was an easier way to get them both across the sea and back to Lucis. Weskham had offered him an escort with blazing guns and explosives, but they needed to be discreet.

The Imperials were still on high alert, looking for him and his precious stolen cargo. They couldn't afford to attract attention to themselves. So Wesk did his thing to ensure their safety in secrecy and would be waiting for them in Altissia. For now, Cor and his weapon of mass destruction had yet to get out of the region.

So Cor had chosen to strike it out in the wild for a few days until the hunt for him and the baby would die down. It wouldn't have been a problem if he were on his own, but the extra mouth to feed meant that he couldn't stray too far away from civilization. He wouldn't have had to resort to thievery if he was alone or if he was in Lucis as there were always hunts and bounties. So far, he'd broken into houses, both abandoned and not, taking only what he and the baby needed-not even enough to make the families think they had been robbed if the homes were occupied.

A stopover meant quick shower for them both, a clean shirt or two and a blanket, some bread, some fruit, drinking water, and, if they were lucky, some diapers.

He was fortunate if they happened upon a household with little children, but he could always make do with what he found if there were none.

And so, finding a grocery store in the middle of bumfuck nowhere felt like an answer to Cor's unsaid prayers. He waited until the grocery store was empty, made sure that the last employee had gone home before breaking in.

He checked his little passenger, lifting a flap of the blanket that covered the head that was cradled against his chest. He was lightly snoring-thank goodness, but there was a slight rasp in his breathing that indicated a mucus problem. They really should find a place to stay till the worst of the most recent blizzard passed. Cor couldn't risk the chilf getting sick.

Food, clothing, and medicine, that was it-oh and maybe some new blankets. Carefully, so as not to jostle his little partner in crime, he crept up to the back entrance. 

The child was like an extension of him now, like an extra arm or something, they hadn't been separated since they left the laboratory.

_ That was… How many weeks has it been? I probably told Regis we were dying last night, or was it last week? _

The sleep deprivation and exhaustion was really taking its toll.

Picking the door and the locks only took a few seconds before it swung open. Cor lets out a heavy sigh. It was much warmer inside. He could feel his muscles relax a bit.

He debates with himself a little bit before rearranging a tower of soft tissue rolls to a sturdy tissue fort. It's still presentable. The staff wouldn't notice the difference in the morning. Then he sets the baby down on it, careful not to wake him up.

He'd move so much faster without the baby on him.

Once the child is settled, Cor dashes between the aisles, looking for the necessary items to get them through the next few days.

He starts with the largest duffel bag he could find. Next he grabs two baby bottles, a large tin of the most expensive baby formula, a few boxes and jars of baby food, two packs of diapers, rolls of baby wipes, baby wash and powder. He scans the display briefly before grabbing some baby clothes off the racks, a fleece knitted beanie and a scarf, socks, booties, several bibs, a pacifier and a teether, two towels, one blanket for sleeping-they can share, a proper baby carrier. He stops for a moment. He then wonders why people actually WANT babies. The little thing was a fraction of Cor's size but needed more supplies than he did in a month.

He then starts grabbing stuff for himself, a few shirts, a sweater and a jacket, some warmer pants, socks, soap, a toothbrush and some toothpaste, and some underwear, then to the pharmacy to grab some medicine and vitamins for the baby. For himself, he takes a razor, a bottle of disinfectant, and some bandages. He grabs some coffee, biscuits, dried fruit, cup noodles, canned food, oatmeal, two bowls and two spoons and two large bottles of water. He stuffs whatever doesn't fit into the duffel into his rucksack.

Cor decides that they should get cleaned up and change into warmer clothes before leaving. Hopefully they wouldn't have such a hard time blending in with the general populace since he wouldn't look like a hobo renegade on the run anymo-

A muffled whine and a telltale sob pierces the quiet darkness of the store. He rushes back to the makeshift tissue roll baby pen he constructed earlier, scanning the ceiling for signs to the comfort rooms.

Upon emerging from the aisles however, Cor feels his blood run cold.

Lo and behold, standing over the tissue roll display: a man with platinum blond hair, a sharp scholarly face, and an expensive looking pea coat. Cor didn't hear the doors open, didn't hear any footsteps, didn't even hear him move or breathe. He was too nicely dressed to be in the middle of nowhere, and he was holding Cor's little boy in his arms.

The man turns to look as Cor drops his bags and summons his sword in a flash of bright blue.

The man's eyes widen as he gasps.

"The Lucian King's magic." He whispers in awe.

_ Shit. He knows. Wait, why does he know? _

The baby starts to struggle and whine, seeing the familiar blue light. He squirms as his pudgy arms reach for Cor.

Cor snarls. He can't do anything if the man decides to use the baby as a hostage or a shield. He mentally kicks himself and curses. If only he'd brought the baby with him.

The man smiles, his expression cat-like.

"Looks like he wants you. And please, put away the sword. I am not your enemy." He had an accent, he sounded snooty and cultured, probably from Tenebrae. 

"I'll be the judge of that. Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of the _Archimagirus _."

Cor doesn't react to the familiar name, nor does he let his guard down. Wesk's alias was quite well known in the criminal and spy underworld.

"The Archimagirus has a lot of friends and enemies. Did he send you?"

"You could say that. I offered my services. Figured it would be nice to have the man owe me a favor."

"Are you trying to inspire trust here? 'Coz you're totally failing at it."

The man looks at Cor, eyes widening as if suddenly remembering something important. He shifts the baby in his arms. The little one was seconds away from becoming a wailing mess that would take a song and a dance that included huge amounts of jumping to quell down-none of which he was doing in front of this man.

"Ah yes, a passphrase. Archimagirus told me that I'd need it."

_ Damn right you do. Posh old geezer didn't tell me anything. A warning would have been nice. No wonder Wesk was being cryptic over the book-despite it being the most secure line of communication in all of Eos. _

"The phrase is 'Chocolate's in your pocket'."

Cor exhales and lowers his sword. Damn Wesk. He just wouldn't let the shenanigans of his youth die. 

"He didn't tell me someone was coming." 

"A lot of people are coming after you. That little stunt you pulled has got the network buzzing. Zegnautus keep is on lockdown. Every public road and highway from Gralea to Tenebrae is crawling with soldiers and surveillance is tight on all points of exit. You need all the help you can get."

Cor grumbles and walks over, still a bit tense. The little boy had begun sobbing and would start screaming any second now. As he approaches, he notices that the man stood taller than him.

Once he's close enough, Cor extends his hands to take the boy. He fixes a glare on the man, as if daring him to withhold the baby. The man smirks at first, doesn't move for a few seconds before finally handing him the struggling child.

The boy is practically shaking and climbs into Cor's jacket as soon as he's back in Cor's arms.. 

Cor ignores the stirrings of something in his chest as he rubs a hand on the tiny back. The boy was so scared, small, fragile, and shaking so hard. Tiny hands fisted his shirt as the boy clung to get as humanly close to Cor as possible. There were little sighs as he calmed and relaxed under the familiar touch and warmth, possibly the only kind one the child has ever known.

"You've grown attached." The man says, watching them.

"I'm safe, to him. You on the other hand, are not." Cor says matter-of-factly. He pointedly ignores the burbling child as he tucked his head comfortably under Cor's chin.

"My name's--" Cor starts.

"I know who you are. You need an alias." The man interrupts him. 

"You may call me Anguis." He says with a smile that's all teeth. "and I'll call you Melos."

"A song? Are you serious?" Cor scoffs.

"And you little one, I shall call Lyra. Thank you for not crying." He says booping the child's nose. The child glares at the stranger._ Good boy. _

Cor honestly hadn't named the baby yet. He'd picked up Cid's habit of calling him 'kid'. Lyra was a pretty name, even for an alias.

Anguis saunters over to Cor's dropped bags. He opens it and takes out the child's clothes.

"You should know you and that child aren't going anywhere looking as you are. I have some, additions and replacements I'd like to make, if I may."

"I kind of get why you're friends with Archimagirus. You both talk in the same infuriating way. But yeah sure, go ahead."

"For you I think perhaps something with a little more floral, or maybe ribbons. You have fine features. Not exactly delicate, but it'll do. You can definitely pull this off with some makeup and oh good, it looks like you're used to wearing heels. Hmmmn. You would look good with long hair, a ponytail perhaps? And for Lyra, something more pink, and brown."

"What the seven hells are you talking about?"

"They're looking for a man with very distinct features, and a blond baby boy. They know what you look like, Immortal. You're quite infamous you know."

"So you mean I have to…"

"Yes. You are under my care now. I'd rather have the Archimagirus owing me a favor rather than him coming after my throat. I am getting you out of Niflheim territory. You can make this easy and do as I say obediently, or we can do this with a little more excitement and have punishments involved. Either way, you'll be doing as I say."

Cor tightens his hold around the child protectively as he swallows the newly formed lump in his throat. 

They quickly finish their little 'shopping trip'. Before they leave, Anguis makes him wear a long wool coat with a hood that hides Cor's face. The boy was wrapped in a pink blanket. Cor is told to keep his mouth shut in public because a disguise is a disguise and priority number one was their safety and it depended on keeping hidden.

After making sure they had everything they needed, they go to Anguis's car. It was discreet: black, sleek and obviously expensive.

"Where are we going?" Cor asks.

"My hotel." Anguis says.

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"I've been staying there for quite a while, and the staff knows I'm expecting family."

Cor's eyebrows go up at that, but he's too tired to ask at the moment.

The hotel was FANCY.

"The more money you pay, the less questions they ask." Anguis winked at him when Cor raised an eyebrow at their accommodations.

They take an elevator from the parking lot to the lobby. Cor keeps his face hidden in the coat's hood and the boy swaddled in a pink blanket. He keeps his arms protectively around the sleeping child. There are MT soldiers outside the glass doors.

Anguis is speaking with someone behind the counter. Cor is itching to hide but chooses to trust their host who after a while, finishes talking and walks with them towards the elevators.

"I've ordered room service. You both look like you could use a hot meal and a bath before bed." Anguis says kindly.

Cor simply nods in acknowledgement. He won't risk letting the staff hear his voice and blowing their cover.

Anguis uses a keycard and pushes the button for the topmost floor.

_ Penthouse. Of course _.

Once they reach the suite, their host shows him their room. Once the door is closed, Cor finally relaxes.

_ It's been way too long since I've slept comfortably. _

Anguis helps Cor with his injuries before retiring for the night. Cor is so grateful for the facilities. It had been weeks since his last bath and even longer since he slept in a proper bed. The baby however, hated baths. Cor didn't blame him. In the last few days, they avoided baths for the sake of preserving body heat. Getting wet right now must have been a shock to the child.

In the privacy of his room, Cor summons the book from the aether. Despite being assured that he was safe, Cor didn't want to risk using a burner phone. It was a sure thing that Niflheim was monitoring every line of communication since he'd caused a ruckus.

He turns the pages.

**"I met your friend, Archimagirus."**

The response that he's waiting for takes a while, the ones he doesn't need however arrive within a few seconds.

"Thank goodness you're alright Cor. I trust that your charge is doing well. I could give you some tips regarding child rearing, seeing as Gladio is thriving. I must be doing something right. I do suggest you be careful with Wesk's friends. I am coordinating with our old friend in regards to your transport from Altissia to Galdin and back to Insomnia. I just need to know when."

"Hey Kid. How are you and that stolen baby of yours? I got a bed and a cup of coffee or a bottle of whiskey with your name on it waiting for you here. Well, maybe not the whiskey…"

"Oh Cor, I am so excited to see my Godson--"

_ Wait. What? _

"--I know that Wesk and Clarus are arranging your transport but it is tricky given that we can't do anything from our side. Wesk tells me that security has been tight as ever and that several civilians have been captured and 'questioned' under the slightest suspicion. Do be careful Cor, both your and the child's safety are of outmost importance. Now tell me of your plans. I have a few tricks up my sleeve in regards to disguises…" 

Cor sighs. Regis' sanity may be called to question time and time again, but he couldn't deny that the king's heart was in the right place despite the _ possible insanity. _

And finally,

"An old acquaintance did offer his services when I was looking around. We've made plans regarding to ensure you stay hidden. Worry not, I'll get you both out of there, no explosions involved. You did enough for all of us. They're looking for an Insomnian agent thanks to the residue magic from all the spell casts you used on the lab. Keeping you both off their radars is the plan for now, so you'll have to stay put until they either let up or we find a window when we can move you."

_ Shit. Magic residue. _

**"Your friend mentioned you owing him a favor for this, Archimagirus. Should I be worried about what kind of payment this will involve?"**

"I will have a word with Wesk. I shall protect your dignity Cor. By the Six, if it's the last thing I do-" _ What the hell Clarus? _

"Don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong kid. Weskham is balls deep in deep dark stuff. If he does anything to you, let me know and I'll skin him like an anak-" _ Whoa there Cid. _

"Damnit, I told Weskham to stop trying to set you up or sell you off. You have no idea how many times I had to stop Lady Viola from trying to marry you off."

Cor refused to even think about what Regis just said.

"Don't worry yourself with the minor details Cor. A gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell. It might be nothing more than the run of the mill state secrets, or rare item, the usual. I'll take care of it."

Weskham's answer only worried him more.

He decided to trust Anguis for now, if only because Wesk said so. He knew he wasn't going to like whatever it is the man had planned. But for the boy's sake, he would cooperate.

Cor doesn't leave the suite at all throughout their stay. Anguis tells the staff that his family has come down with the flu from being caught out in the blizzard and gets them everything they need.

He keeps up the nightly conversations with Regis and the old gang after Anguis retires for the night. Nobody knew about the book except those who had access to it. It was one of the Lucis Caelum's best kept secrets now, he was sure of it.

Caring for the child was certainly easier from inside the hotel. Once they used the supplies they had 'acquired' from the grocery store, their host bought more from the outside.

The eccentric man certainly loved indulging the child. they had become fast friends after bribing the boy with an assortment of pastel-colored onesies and a handful of plushies.

"How am I supposed to carry all of these-"

"You're a parent travelling with a baby. This much is normal. Trust me."

Cor just grumbles.

'Lyra' has been the happiest Cor has ever seen him. Being in a safe environment was good for him. His cold went away, and he became an energetic with the proper food and care. He was learning how to walk. The child had both of them wrapped around his pudgy little fingers though Cor would never admit it.

They had been stuck in the hotel for quite a while since Cor blew up the lab. The head was finally starting to die down. Also, a national holiday was coming up in celebration of the first Oracle. A lot of people from all over Eos would be travelling to Tenebrae for that very reason. That event was coming up in a few days. It was time to plan.

Anguis of course already had made arrangements with the help of Wesk, and Wesk with Clarus and Cid. All that was left was to go over the details with Cor/Melos.

"So, here's what we’re gonna do." The blond's voice and eyes are alive with excitement.

"I'm not going to like this." Cor said flatly, eyebrows already furrowed. 

"Oh, do be a little more positive, at least for our daughter's sake, _ dear wife." _

*

*

*

*

*

The elevator doors open. The bellboy steps out first with his trolley filled with luggage. Anguis steps out next with an attache case and a rather sizeable baby bag. Last to step out is a statuesque brunette with shoulder length dark hair and a very happy baby girl with curly brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

Both mother and daughter were wearing matching lavender winter clothes. They looked like they stepped right out of a magazine, the picture perfect family.

The makeup on his face felt funny and lipstick tasted weird. The wig was heavy and the clothing was a little tight. The heels on his boots were a few inches higher than what he was used to but at least they were chunky heels and not stiletto ones. He only found out the difference last night. Cor was tall but Anguis was even taller. Despite all his misgivings, he kept the smile plastered on his face. 

\+ + +

Their backstory was solid and documents fool-proof. Weskham's fingerprints were all over them. Even Cor would admit that Melos and her daughter both looked very pretty in their passports. But as it was, he wasn't allowed to speak.

Melos stayed closely behind her husband, bouncing Lyra on her hip, keeping the baby happy, smiling at people as they gushed over their daughter.

The soldiers didn't pay them much attention, given that they had chosen to move a little after sunrise, just before the shifts changed. The streets were full of sleepy guards.

They drove to the station and boarded the train to Tenebrae with no problem at all. Once they got into their private cabin, Melos finally exhaled.

"I am murdering you and Archimagirus. Mark my words."

Her husband merely smiled and infuriatingly sipped tea from his dainty cup, just like Weskham used to do.

The train ride took 2 days. They got off at Tenebrae and checked into another hotel for the night. The festival was tomorrow and the streets were teeming with kiosks and people. 

"We're clear." Anguis said. That was good news.

The next day, they join the festivities along with the throngs of people. Lyra was overjoyed, an absolute angel in her floral pink sundress and wide brimmed hat. Melos kept her guard and smile up, thought it wasn't really hard with the child around. Again, mother and daughter wore matching outfits.

"My lovely wife, you really do that outfit justice" Anguis teased, his arm wrapping around his wife's back and settling on her slim waist. For the millionth time that day, Cor was tempted to run the Genji through that smiling face.

They had lunch al fresco where the baby could watch more of the festivities. Lyra was rather preoccupied on her mother's lap, reaching for a Sylleblossom that decorated the windows of the restaurant. Melos plucks the flower and hands it to the baby, whose eyes grow wide in wonder. 

_ Snap _

"Did you just-?" Melos hisses.

"Just one. Out of all my assignments, I must admit this was one of the most enjoyable ones. And you both do look absolutely breathtaking."

Cor grabs the phone and looks at the photo.

Lyra's eyes are huge and blue as the flower held in front of her. The baby's smile is wide and carefree, meanwhile her mother's is soft and serene. A look of pure love aimed directly at her daughter's joy. The sunlight shone warmly on both of them, and for a moment, Cor would have believed that the people in the picture was someone else, and that they were a perfect and beautiful family. _ But then _.

His chest hurt. Cor found that he had no words to say.

Anguis smiles knowingly and takes his phone back. "Worry not dear wife. I shall guard this photo with my life, and keep it close to my heart."

Cor says nothing for the rest of the day whilst Anguis chatters on. He weaves in and out of shops, buying trinkets and whatnot.

Later at night, they watch the fireworks of the Fenestala Manor from the train station.

Lyra burbles excitedly at the flashing lights.

_ Snap _

Melos merely raises her eyebrows in irritation this time, but chooses to continue watching the fireworks in peace.

Anguis places a hand on her shoulder. "I'm off to the loo."

She tenses and nods in response, message clearly understood. 

Twenty minutes later, Anguis returns, and slips a packet into his wife's bag.

The fireworks end, and the train whistles, signaling the last trip for the evening. People mill towards the train doors.

Cor walks towards the doors, and notices that Anguis has stopped a few paces from the platform.

"This is where we part ways, my dear." Anguis said.

"You didn't mention--"

"Melos, my lovely wife, don't be so surprised. It's work." her husband winks.

"Anguis-"

"Your dear brother will be waiting for you at the station in Altissia. He does wish to see you and his dear little niece so."

He takes one of Lyra's hands and kisses it softly. The baby giggles at him sleepily. _ The traitor. _

"She's perfect in every single way." Anguis says fondly. "I can see why you've grown so attached."

"I'm not. This is only temporary." Melos grumbles.

"Ah yeah sure, whatever you say my lovely wife. Don't worry. This separation is only temporary. I shall see you soon, my sweet." Anguis says, holding Melos and Lyra close in a hug. Two Imperial soldiers walk past them.

"Did you see that woman? Bet she has legs for days!" 

"She's married and has a child you perv." 

"I'm just appreciating okay? Ease up a bit."

"I'll admit, she does have a nice ass."

Cor's ears are flaming by the time they're out of earshot. Lyra senses Cor's distress and snuggles into him, cooing.

"Don't be upset darling. You do look lovely."

Cor glares with the intensity that only Regis and Clarus are immune to. Anguis laughs and raises his hands in mock surrender. 

He wraps his 'wife' in a loose hug again, bending to whisper in her ear. "Remember, your cabin is second from the exit. Your bags are already there. You cannot take off this disguise until you're safe with Archimagirus. When you feel like ripping it all off, think of Lyra. I do hate to think that something would happen to our dear daughter."

Cor still hasn't stopped glaring. The knowledge that Wesk would see him looking like this made him want to scream. He was least relieved that it was Wesk and not Cid or Regis.

"I'm still coming back to murder you both." Cor seethes.

"I shall look forward to it." The blond laughs.

The train whistles again. _ Time to go. _

"Thank you, Anguis." Cor says sincerely. The other man winks and gives him a two fingered salute before turning to leave.

\+ + + +

Cor settles in the cabin, setting the sleeping child down first. Their bags are stacked in a corner. The conductor would be coming by soon to check their tickets so he takes out the packet from his bag.

The plan had been for Anguis to pick up their tickets last minute, to throw off anyone who might have been trailing them. The reservations had been made much earlier of course, a necessity during festival season.

He pulls out the packet Anguis slipped into his bag and tears it open. Several things fall out at once. He sets the tickets and travel documents on the table. Another, smaller envelope falls out. There's a message scribbled in front. "FOR YOU" it says.

Inside it is a printed copy of the photo of him and the baby. The one that Anguis had taken outside of the restaurant. Although they look like different people, it is still completely them, in a stolen moment of peace. There is also a tiny memory card. Cor frowns at it, suspicious. He inserts into his phone, and scans the contents. There are photos from the hotel up until the festival a few hours ago.

Cor's mouth dries and a lump the size of a baseball forms in his throat.

There's pictures of him holding the baby, feeding, bathing, playing, the baby sleeping on Cor, Cor sleeping curled around the little boy protectively. From the moment they arrived in the hotel until they left. Cor was always with the baby. There was something in the face-the eyes of the man holding the baby in the pictures, a softness. It was something he wouldn't dare name. There's also photos of both of them in their disguises in the snow, in the train, walking through the streets of Tenebrae, the photo of them in the restaurant, under the fireworks, and finally, a photo of a note, written hastily in train stationery. It was written in Anguis' neat cursive handwriting. _ Damn, was there anything that was not elegant about the man? _ Cor almost hated him for it. The note read:

'The next time you tell yourself that your connection is 'temporary', remember these photos, look at them again if need be. You'll see the truth in them.'

Cor refuses to acknowledge the heat that flushes his face, but can’t deny the warmth that fills his chest.

He keeps the memory card. 

\+ + +

There's a man sitting cross legged on the stool outside the café. He's reading a newspaper and has two cappuccinos on the table in front of him. One cup is half empty and the other is still full, untouched.

Cor settles on the seat across the tiny table and takes the full cup, takes a sip, and hums appreciatively.

The baby makes a move to grab the cup and Cor puts it out of her reach. The baby sputters and pulls at her 'mother's' hair instead.

The elderly gentleman folds his paper and faces the mother and daughter duo sitting across the table, a smile lighting up his face.

"Welcome back."

\+ + 

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd


End file.
